Thorglir
Thorglir was the late Emperor of Artis Morticulo, he lead the Empire with a righteous sense of justice and was revered as being a wise leader of the Empire. Thorglir had many allies across Azeroth because of his wisdom and the great guidance he provided to the neighbouring kingdoms. In particular, he had a sworn brotherly pact with a group of Knights known as The Order, who were considered some of the greatest champions of Azeroth. However, even with all of this power and knowledge, the Emperor never saw The Grand Betrayal coming, and was ultimately struck down and defeated by one of his most trusted allies. After the Emperor's death, Feignbar took his seat of power and quickly began to conspire Thorglir's death as an assassination performed by The Order, banishing them from Artis Morticulo and leaving Thorglir as nothing but a memory to Artis Morticulo's citizens. Background History Origins Very little is known about Thorglir's background, he was in possesion of powers similar to the Night Elf druids and had a strong affiliation with nature. The first official mention of Thorglir was found in the Stormwind archive, noting of the great feat he achieved in uniting the Kingdoms of Elwynn, Duskwood and Westfall together under one flag during the Age of Contention. Swigs has spoken of meeting Thorglir, as a young Elf when he was travelling through the Kingdom. He stated that Thorglir was already ancient and wise at that point in time and was an immortal as far as aging is concerned. Thorglir is considered one of the oldest Druids, human born and yet on a parallel with Nature and Druidism as a whole. No Night Elf druid has ever recalled him being a figure in their history of druidism, meaning that there is absolutley no record of how he ever got the immense powers which he had gained in his time on Azeroth. For years, Thorglir watched over the Kingdom of Elwynn and eventually, after seeing the constant war and violence across the land, united the Kingdom with its previous enemies and brought peace to the lands. From here Thorglir created the Empire of Artis Morticulo and proceeded to rule the Empire in an attempt to bring peace to Azeroth as a whole and bring justice to the lands. Thorglir then began to work towards the goal of a world of justice and began to raise the army of Artis Morticulo. Alongside this army, Thorglir had gained new allies from the neighbouring Kingdoms and also a new group of holy knights known as The Order who served the light and also shared his views on a world ruled by justice. With the Empire growing and expanding constantly, Emperor Thorglir decided that he should gather a council of advisers to assist him in ruling and to keep order within the hierarchy of the Kingdom. He made a council consisting of Feignbar, Drakorae, Mofype, Dachquox and Elder Yevaud. Many years after the creation of the council, Thorglir bestowed upon Drakorae the title of "Warmaster", claiming that it was time for his Council to show him their worth. Turning his back on military affairs, Thorglir retired from his position to work on plans to further the great Empire of Artis Morticulo in the future. The Grand Betrayal Thorglir's decision to step down from being the leader of the Empire's military had been noted by the council and was the opening which Feignbar had been waiting for in his years of service. With Thorglir out of the way of the Councils decisions, Feignbar initiated a power switch which caused the civil uprising. Using his previously hidden powers of the Nether, Feignbar summoned the Unholy White Whale which proceeded to wreck havoc upon Stormwind and gave the distaction he needed to seize power from Thorglir, once and for all. The Unholy White Whale did not only have a great destructive power but also, unknown to anyone but Feignbar, it also possessed a Sirens Song which successfully brainwashed Drakorae to bend to Feignbar's will. With this act of treachery, Feignbar had gained complete control over the Council, who had all been followers of Feignbar from the beginning excluding Drakorae. Drakorae proceeded to enter the Emperor's palace and assassinate Thorglir whilst he was caught of guard with the commotion of the Unholy White Whale. Everything had almost gone perfectly as Feignbar made his way to the Palace to take his place on the Throne and have Drakorae executed for the murder of the great Thorglir. However, The Order had been in the palace waiting to receive orders from the Emperor and stumbled across his body in his chambers which Drakorae stood, waiting, still under his control. Knowing that Drakorae was under some sort of hypnosis, The Order confronted Feignbar as he finally revealed that he was the one behind the devilish event and then proceeded to kill of members of The Order using the power of The Angelic Soul, The Order's ancient relic of power which he had gained possession of in the events leading up to this. Murdering some in cold blood, brain washing others, Feignbar eventually drove The Order from the city, claiming to the Empire's army and guard that they had murdered the Emperor and were all traitors to Artis Morticulo. Banished by Feignbar, The Order left the Kingdom of Artis Morticulo and fled to regroup and plot their revenge against Feignbar and bring justice upon him. Present Day Thorglir's body was retrieved from his chambers by the order of Feignbar and was placed within a Royal Crypt, located under the Emperor's palace. The body was marched through the city of Stormwind before being taken to the Crypt and a day of mourning proceeded in the memory of the Emperor's death. With Feignbar taking the title of Emperor, he has gained control of the Emperor's palace and now resides there, Thorglir's body, down in the Crypt and being tapped of power by Feignbar in an attempt to ascend to immortality as Thorglir had been rumored to have been. Thorglir's soul is apparently still attached to its mortal body, fighting against Feignbar as he taps into Thorglir's powers. It is said that the Emperor's existence is one of endless pain and suffering, and that it is only his utter devotion to the defeat of Feignbar that keeps him from accepting defeat in this mental battle against Feignbar's sorcery and ultimately, his death.